


Find my way back to you

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary gets drunk, Ex-Girlfriends, F/F, Izzy is a bad ass bio chemist, Jimon (minor), M/M, clary is smol, clizzy au, fluff to angst to fluff, long af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: In where Clary gets drunk and Izzy wonders why she ever broke up with the red headed girl.





	Find my way back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, took me a bit to write but it was gonna be longer and then I got lazy so, but dedicated to my bestie Chloe! Also please excuse any typos I've read it over but I just want to finish it so I might have accidentally let a few things slip!

There was a loud frantic knock at Isabelle Lightwood’s door, and she looked up from her laptop that was brightly illuminating her pretty face. She frowned, confused. Quickly closing her laptop she walked over to her door, her feet padding softly on the cold floor. She stood on her tiptoes to look through the peephole, and her brows contoured in confusion when she saw a red head looking dazed, and not just any red head, her ex-girlfriend, Clary Fray. 

She opened the door, ready to shoo the girl away, but couldn't as Clary quickly threw her arms around Isabelle’s neck, pulling her into a hug, which is when Izzy could smell the alcohol on her breath.

“Izzy my buddy, how's it hanging? Do you know how amazing whiskey is? I never liked it until tonight, but oh my, it's amazing!” She spoke slowly, pausing between each word for affect, her speech slightly slurred. 

“Clary, what are you doing here, it's two in the morning, and I thought you didn't drink, so why are you drunk,” the questions spilled from Isabelle's lips. Clary pushed Izzy inside, closing the door with her foot behind her.

“I am not drunk! Tipsy maybe, but drunk, na-ah,” Clary said falling backwards onto Izzy’s couch. Isabelle nodded, her hand reaching towards the small coffee table behind her, grasping her phone between her thin fingers. “Izzy I miss youuuu, we said we would be friends but yet we haven't talked since and it makes me sad.” Clary frowned, sniffling lightly, and in that moment she reminded Isabelle much of a kicked puppy.

“We’ve both been very busy Clary,” Isabelle said, scrolling through her conta and stopping at a contact marked, Simon, in her phone. She quickly tapped on the small green phone icon that was located next to his contact, and held the phone up to her ear, her eyes still trained on Clary’s face. 

The phone rung once. Twice. Three times. And then it stopped ringing as somebody's breath replaced the repetitive ringing.

“Wha?” Simon’s voice sounded sleepy, and Izzy could imagine him grabbing his glasses from his nightstand and rubbing his eyes with a closed fist, his hair pointing in every which way, the ends slightly curled. And what disturbed her even more (more than the fact that she could still picture the way her ex-boyfriend woke up from his slumber) (she originally dated simon which was how she met clary, and it was very awkward considering every time she saw him clary knew that she had seen the boy naked before) was that she could picture her brother lying in bed next to him, quietly begging his boyfriend to come back to sleep with him.

“Hey Si-I mean Simon, I know we haven't talked since the whole uh break up fiasco, which is weird considering you're sleeping with my brother, but that's not the point, I was wondering if you could bring Clary home? She's at my apartment, well she showed up here, and she's completely wasted. I would bring her home, but I don't think she's in any condition to ride a motorcycle right now, plus I don't have her key anymore,” she said, shifting her weight from her right hip to her left hip. 

“What? Clary doesn't even drink,” he said, and despite his voice being groggy he still managed to slip some disbelief into his words. 

“Yea that's what I thought too. But here she is, sitting on my couch. Drunk. I doubt you believe me, so here I'll put her on the phone.” Without a rod of protest from Simon, Izzy removed the phone from her ear and sat down on the couch next to Clary, and Clary turned to her. “Hey Clarebear, its Simon on the phone, why don't you say hi?” Izzy said, using the nickname she used to use for the energetic red head. 

“Ooo Simon!” Clary clapped her hands, quickly grabbing the phone from Isabelle's hands and putting it to her ear, twirling a red curl around her finger. Isabelle had only seen Clary drunk once, and drunk Clary reminded her strongly of a child. “Hello Simon! Guess who I'm hanging out with? Izzy! She's still super nice and pretty Simon! It confuses me,” Clary spoke quickly and Isabelle chuckled. 

She guessed that Simon had said something as Clary nodded, humming lightly in reply.

“OKay! Bye Simon!” Clary hung up the phone before Isabelle could protest, and lazily dropped it on the couch. “He said he would pick me up in the morning,” she said nodding. 

Isabelle sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, she really didn't need this right now as her boss needed that lab report in the next two days, and she had just started. 

“Fine, but let's get you to bed, you're going to need all the sleep you can get,” Izzy said standing up, Clary following in suit. Clary nodded and stepped down the hallway, humming as she made her way to Isabelle's bed room, her drunk mind thinking I'm autopilot from all the times she had been in the dark haired girl's bedroom (to sleep and do other things of course). 

Before Izzy could stop her, Clary pulled back the fuchsia covers, crawling under them and patting the empty space next to her.

“Come cuddle with me Isabelle!” Clary smiled at her, and Izzy would be lying if she said her heart didn't melt a little. She sighed, walking forward and pulling the covers over Clary fully, the other girl frowning.

“Sorry darling, you're drunk, so I'll just sleep on the couch, but please, get some rest,” Isabelle spike, her words soft as she placed a loving kiss to Clary’s temple. 

“Tipsy,” Clary reminded her stubbornly. Isabelle just nodded, walking from the room, but not before she switched the light switch, leaving the room Clary was currently in shadowed in darkness.

Isabelle soon went back to typing up her report, her fingers quickly padding across different keys on the keyboard, her tongue running over her chapped lips occasionally. Soon she fell asleep on the couch, her head tilted back, and the laptop’ screen slowly dimming throughout the night.

 

Clary quickly sat up, hissing in pain as she clutched her head. Her eyes widened when she realized that this wasn't her room. Her eyes widened even wider when she realized who's room it was exactly. Isabelle, her ex girlfriend,and the girl who left her sobbing for months. Her eyes traveled to the advil pills and cup of water that was placed on the nightstand, and a small note was taped to the glass, reading in Isabelle's small curvy handwriting,

Hey Clary,

Know ya probably hate me, but you probably have your head even more currently, or you don't I'm not even sure, but here's some pills that can help, trust me I've been in hangover hell before. 

Sincerely,

Izzy :) 

She sighed. Why did the girl have to be so damn likable? It made her head hurt to think, so she grabbed the glass, taking a small sip as she opened the pill bottle, shaking two pills from the small bottle. She dropped them into her waiting mouth, drinking two large gulps of water to wash them down, not enjoying the slight burning feeling she felt as the pills went down her throat. 

She sighed, and slid her legs to the side of the bed and stood up, holding her arms out to steady herself.

“Oh! You're up, Simon should uh be here soon,” she heard Isabelle say. Wow. She looked just as gorgeous as she remembered. Fuck she was screwed.

“Okay,” she said, averting her eyes from Isabelle's causing the other girl to frown. All Clary wanted to do was make the girl smile. But she couldn't. They weren't dating. And frankly with the messy breakup, she didn't want to date her. Right?

“Uh do you want any breakfast?” Izzy asked, sending Clary a nervous smile. 

“No, because knowing you're cooking, I would probably die if I ate whatever you made,” Clary laughed, and Izzy stuck her tongue out at the younger girl. 

“My cooking is amazing,” Isabelle insisted, her hip cocking out to the side.

“Really, it's so horrid that when you take out the garbage, even the raccoons don't want it,” Clary teased, and she smiled, satisfied when she heard Isabelle throw her head back. 

“I missed this,” Izzy mumbled and Clary’s eyes widened. 

“Stop.”

“Stop what?” Izzy asked, and Clay scoffed.

“This, I can't do this again,” she gestured between the two of them.

“Clary, you know I didn't mean to hurt you, we were both so far apart and it wouldn't have worked out anyway,” Isabelle said but Clary held up a hand signaling the other girl to quiet herself. 

“You left me! Right when my Mom died! Claimed it was because of distance, and this bullshit, but we both know that it was because of your stupid job! You couldn't put the time into our relationship so you bailed out with some lame excuse,” Clary said frowning, her voice cracking slightly.

“No clary, I loved you, cancel that I still do, and I would never do anything to hurt you, but it just wasn't the right time,” Isabelle said, standing up once she heard the doorbell ring. “Simon's here. You can leave now.” And she walked from the room, Clary following after. 

 

Clary sat in her room two weeks later, her hands folded in her lap as she lightly bit her lip. Izzy still loved her. She still lived Izzy. She was being selfish. She should have realized that Isabelle's career was the most important thing in the girl's life. She shouldn't have to sacrifice her career for Clary. 

Clary grabbed her phone from besides her, scrolling still she found Isabelle's contact, frowning at the last text she had sent the girl.

‘I hate you. Don't ever talk to me again.’ 

She soon found herself typing, and then she hit send, her heart beat quickening as she read over what she sent.

‘Hey uh, can we meet up? Maybe at the old ice cream parlor?’ 

Less than three minutes later her phone dinged, Isabelle's name showing up on her screen, with the words:

‘Sure, see you there :)’ put under it. This was it.

 

At the end of the day the two girls had talked, let go of all of the grudges they held against each other. They both promised to try and make things work, leaving with a peck on the lips and one last adoration filled glance.


End file.
